A Professor, Detained
by Ura Omote Author
Summary: Somehow, Clive ends up in Professor Layton's class. Layton is determined to win him over, but Clive still harbours hostility from the last time they met... Who will conquer in this battle of wills? (Based on the Flower song "A Teacher, Detained". I own nothing.


**Hello! This is a one-shot, by the way. I have more than enough multi-chapter stories to be getting on with. And this fic is based off of the Flower song A Teacher, Detained_. I know it sucks. _I just... had to... *_* Characters may be a little OOC, and there is spoilers. Be warned!**

* * *

How on Earth had he, Clive Dove, ended up in Professor Hershel Layton's class?

This was a disaster. As soon as he got out of Gressenheller, he'd change over. Somehow. At least one class was over, he supposed...

"Did you all enjoy the lecture?"

"Yes, Professor!" the other students agreed robotically. Clive said nothing.

"Clive... would you stay a while after class?" Professor Layton wasn't fooled. He was a smart man.

_No. No I won't, _Clive thought, but obviously he didn't say so. Annoyingly, he found himself staying behind, whilst his fellow students smirked at him on the way out, whispering things like "you're in trouble".

"Clive, are you well?" the Professor was too soft, as always. That concerned voice... that lying voice which had led him to prison.

"You really think you're in a position to ask that?" Clive murmured, growing angry.

"There is no reason to be so defensive. I understand that-" the Professor said warily.

"Stop acting like we're alike! I am a responsible adult, and I won't be told what to do!" Clive snapped.

"Would you like a puzzle? A strange time, maybe, but puzzles do wonders for the mind. It might cool you off," Professor Layton suddenly handed him a Rubik's cube. His student begrudgingly started to solve it.

"You're not going to try to split hairs with me?" Clive said, not looking up from the cube. "You're treating me like a child..."

"I never remembered Luke being so argumentative," Layton chuckled.

"Stop that! You know it was a front," Clive remained as agitated as ever. "And if you think you're going to foil me with a puzzle as simple as this, you're wrong. I've already completed it." He put the completed Rubik's cube down on the table.

Layton nodded in acknowledgement and allowed him to leave.

_The Next Day_

* * *

"Has everyone handed in their homework?"

Clive hadn't, and frankly he hadn't cared to.

"Clive, you should stay behind today, too..."

_For goodness sake! Can't Layton just give it a rest?!_

"You've made it quite plain that you dislike me, but I ask that you at least attempt to do the work I assign..."

"Professor Layton, I hate you!"

The professor wasn't surprised in the least. Or maybe those despicable little dot eyes of his weren't capable of showing emotion?

"You can't expect me to put everything in the past," Clive persisted.

"I agree. I will not ask that of you."

"But Professor, what do you want me to do, then?!"

"I wish to help you with your homework."

_Eh?_

"Help me with homework? Like I'm some child... " he glared.

"We really aren't so different, Clive," the Professor insisted.

"How so? The ones we love are all _dead?" _That was the wrong thing to say. He knew it as soon as the words left his mouth. Professor Layton looked at him harshly.

"You'll never be a true gentleman if you say such spiteful things."

"I don't _want _to be!"

"I know you're hurting Clive. I can see that you're putting on a front and hurting others to distance yourself from them. Am I correct?" He had hit a bullseye.

"No, of course not."

_The Next Day_

"Do you like our Professor Layton?" Clive had asked.

"Yeah... I mean, he's nice and a good teacher."

"He's a good role model, don't you think?"

"Yes, totally!"

"His hat is awesome XD"

"He's great, isn't he, Clive?"

"...I hate him. I won't put up with this fake truce." he said to himself.

"I agree."

"Huh?!" Professor Layton was standing right behind him.

"It's not fake. But if you believe so, why don't we make it real?"

"Professor... Why are you trying so hard? I didn't do my homework today either..."

"You're a student of mine. Is it really so strange for me to care about you?"

"...Then would you mind helping me again today, professor?"

"Of course," said the Professor, delighted he had asked.

_The Next Day_

Professor Layton was popular among the students. He was a kind, cheerful fellow...

No! What was he thinking? They were enemies, after all! But although Clive hadn't fully forgiven the Professor, he began to look forward to talking to him after class.

"How are things, Clive?"

"The same as always." Clive said wearily, putting down the completed cube once more.

"You're getting faster at that." said his teacher. "I'm proud of you."

Those words were wonderful to hear. Clive smiled; he couldn't help it, before fixing his scowl back in place.

_The Next Day_

"Did you enjoy the lecture?"

"Yes, Professor!" everyone recited, and for once, Clive joined in. The professor smiled, knowing he had won.


End file.
